This is an in vitro testing service to enable researchers to have in-process information on laboratory and potential clinical preparations. Although simple, the LAL test can be affected by interfering and inhibitory substances. Since this laboratory is familiar with product and testing problems, we perform this service for researchers as a service. A total of 313 samples were tested this year, from CBER researchers, NIH, USDA and other investigators.